


Open Your Heart

by veronicasanders



Series: The M Chronicles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: A one shot in the series inspired by Madonna song lyrics. I got a request for a Bitney AU with the prompt “You were my high school crush and now we are college roommates” and this song fits it perfectly. I’m not opposed to continuing with this AU if people like it (with or without the Madonna inspiration). *whispers* WITH…





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Though the characters are minors when the story begins, nothing overtly smutty happens while they are underage. Also please note that it is over 8200 words.

_[Spoken:] Watch out!_

Roy can remember the exact moment he saw Shane for the first time. It was his senior year, January, and Shane had just moved to New Orleans with his family. He was a junior, but he ended up in Roy’s homeroom. He wasn’t used to the cold weather, and though New Orleans winters are by no means extreme, Shane was shivering and his cheeks were pink when the counselor escorted him into the biology class.

He watched the blonde carefully as he took his seat, rubbing his arms to warm up. Roy had to suppress a strong, inexplicable desire to wrap him up in a bear hug, blowing hot air onto his stiff fingers and pressing their cheeks together. He shifted in his seat, looking away, but the tightening in his stomach didn’t stop.

Two periods later, Roy discovered that Shane was also in his math class. Or “maths,” as Shane called it with his adorable accent, when Mr. Carson assigned him to a table just one away from Roy’s group. Roy was dying to introduce himself, but his tongue felt thick and clumsy. He shrank into himself.

It was when Shane walked into his last class of the day, advanced drama and stagecraft, when Roy finally allowed himself to mentally acknowledge his immense crush on the beautiful boy. He let himself briefly fantasize about stroking his high cheekbones, trailing kisses along his delicate jaw, pulling him close by the waist, cupping his ass in those…was he wearing girls’ jeans? Roy didn’t care. If he thought it would be remotely acceptable, he would have thrown him against a wall then and there.

He watched a gaggle of mostly sophomore girls surround Shane, giggling and simpering and batting their lashes like a bunch of whores.  _Wrong team, bitches_ , Roy thought smugly, but then Shane shocked him by flirting back. Like, totally flirting back. Was this gorgeous fucking angel-faced boy STRAIGHT? Roy was flabbergasted.

Their spring musical is  _Little Shop of Horrors_. Roy, as usual, does costumes and makeup, and Shane gets the part of Seymore, the lead. As if being cute isn’t enough, getting a lead means he’s now hanging out with a clique of kids who star in every show. Artemis, who is playing Audrey, takes a special interest in her co-star and soon the two of them are holding hands in the hallways and kissing in the wings.

The months tick by slowly. Roy’s feelings only grow stronger, and Shane seems to be unaware of his existence. Roy’s crush turns into a deep infatuation, and the list of things he adores about Shane grows endless…his accent, the way he fingers his earlobe when he’s nervous, his laugh, the cowlick in the front of his silky blonde hair, his propensity to muse endlessly about any topic, his sparkling eyes, the disgusted expression on his face when someone eats meat in front of him… Roy finds himself changing his own behavior unconsciously. He starts wearing more red when Shane talks about it being his favorite color. He slowly turns to vegetarianism, and maybe even reads a book about meditation that Shane recommends to their classmate.

_I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry_

One day he sees Shane out at the local mall with Artemis and a bunch of her minions. They are shrieking with laughter as they eat pretzels from Wetzel’s and dare each other to jump in the fountain. And of course Artemis is draped all over Shane, hands in his pockets and feeding him. When she pushes him onto a chair and climbs into his lap, Roy lowers his eyes in disgust.

He has to walk by them to get to Barnes and Noble, and when he does, Samantha and Will shout out to him. He waves half-heartedly, adjusting his glasses. Shane is too busy with his tongue down Artemis’ throat to notice him. Roy is full of self-loathing, especially when the lump forms in his throat. What the fuck is wrong with him?

As Roy walks away, Shane finally allows himself to look up. That feeling in his stomach is back. Why does he feel this way when he looks at a BOY? And what is it about that boy in particular? Shane turns back to Artemis, who is leaning on his shoulder and playing with his hair. He kisses her again, shoving the confusing feelings about Roy deep down where they belong.

 _If you gave me half a chance you’d see_  
_My desire burning inside of me_  
 _But you choose to look the other way_

By March, when they are deep into rehearsals, they’ve barely exchanged four words with each other. And now Roy has to take his measurements. His palms are sweating profusely by the time Shane enters the small dressing room where he’s set up. He measures his head, neck, and sleeve length, writing them down.

“What’s your shoe size?” he asks.

“Eight and a half,” Shane replies.

Roy nods and writes it down, then pauses awkwardly. “Um, I need you to take off your shirt,” Roy says quietly.

“You’re not gonna buy me dinner first?” Shane asks, his eyes dancing with laughter.

“Uh…”

“That was a joke. Apparently not a funny one, sorry.” Shane takes off his shirt. Thank god he’s wearing an undershirt.

“No, it…it was funny. Sorry. I’m a little out of it today.” He focuses on the measuring tape and the numbers, trying to forget that they are standing this close after two months of simply gazing at him from afar.

Shane touches him on the arm and he nearly swoons. “What’s wrong? You’re not worried about that biology test tomorrow, are you? I’ve been studying for a week, and I think it will be a miracle if I don’t fail. It’s something about memorizing all the vocabulary, it just doesn’t make much sense to me. I would rather think of my own names for things. And is it me or is photosynthesis the most confusing thing you’ve ever heard? Like it made sense the simple way but once we got deep into it, I got completely lost. Chemistry was much easier, you know?”

Roy nods and clears his throat. “Um. Can you…can you take off your pants?”

“This relationship is moving awfully fast,” Shane remarks as he lowers his pants.

Dear god, he is wearing briefs. Roy looks away, laughing weakly, his cheeks burning. He has never been more grateful for his dark complexion, so that blushing doesn’t show.  “Sorry…I know this must be a little awkward for you. I’ll go fast.” Roy measures his hips, carefully trying to avoid touching him, and his perfect round little butt.

“It’s okay, I know you’re a professional. Or…whatever.” Shane laughs lightly.

Roy writes down his hip measurement and then faces him again, wishing that the earth would open up and consume him, body and soul. Dying with embarrassment, he says, “Okay, this is the last one. I have to…I have to do your inseam.”

“Okay.”

“You need to…um…move your legs apart a little bit.”

Shane complies. “This alright?”

Roy nods, not trusting himself to speak, and kneels down. He starts from Shane’s ankle and slowly works his way up. Shane rests his fingertips lightly on the counter, not moving. The muscles in his thighs twitch slightly. It takes all of Roy’s willpower not to throw him against the counter and rip those little underpants off. His knuckles accidentally graze Shane’s thighs and his heart leaps into his throat.

“Maybe I owe you dinner,” Shane says softly, with a nervous chuckle.

Roy pulls the tape away. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m done.” He looks up at Shane and smiles tightly. There’s a long moment between them when the air feels heavy, and just then the door bangs open and Artemis comes bouncing in.

“Hey sweetie! Oh, good, I was hoping to catch you in your undies,” she giggles, and throws her arms around him, pressing him against the counter.

Shane responds to her, kissing her ardently. Roy looks away. He feels sick.

“Hey, Roy, sorry, I just can’t resist him in his little tighty-whities,” Artemis says. She leans on Shane’s shoulder, cupping his butt. “Do you need to do me now?”

Roy suddenly feels burning shame. “Uh, yeah, but I…I didn’t write down his inseam measurement. I’m sorry,” he says to Shane.

“Do it again,” she says, leaning against the counter and whipping off her dress.

“I’m really sorry,” he continues to apologize to Shane, who smiles.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Shane steps back up to him, standing with his feet apart.

“Now, be good, Roy. No cupping this time,” Artemis warns.

“Wh-what?” Roy sputters.

Artemis cracks up, “Loosen up, Haylock, I was kidding. It’s from  _Friends_. Remember, Joey’s tailor? ‘That’s how they do pants!’” She doubles over laughing, long dark hair falling into her face.

Roy forces out a laugh, “Oh, right, yeah.” He quickly re-measures Shane’s inseam, trying his damndest not to notice the fact that Shane appears to have gotten aroused by having his pretty girlfriend pressed up against him. He writes the number down immediately. “Okay, thanks. Sorry again. You can get dressed.”

“Noooo!” Artemis cries, wrapping her arms around Shane from behind. “You’re too sexy to wear clothes!”

Roy has never simultaneously hated someone so much, and agreed with them, at the same time. Shane laughs, a sound like bells, and turns around to kiss her again, leaving Roy mere inches from his ass. Roy is a painful combination of turned on and queasy, his stomach twisting. He rises to his feet shakily.

He clears his throat quietly, shuffling through his papers to find the blank sheet for Artemis.

“Sorry, Roy!” Artemis sings, pulling away from Shane, smoothing his hair back. 

“Um, it’s okay. I needed to find your…okay, here it is.”

He steps up to Artemis and starts to measure her as Shane pulls on his pants and shirt.

_I’ve had to work much harder than this  
For something I want don’t try to resist me_

Roy has no idea why Shane has this kind of hold over him. Yes, he’s adorable as fuck, but it’s more than that. There is something about his open, bright energy that both terrifies and thrills Roy. He’s had a couple of crushes before, and it’s always been guys more like him. Out of the closet, cynical, his age or older. And it never amounted to much, so most of the time he just considers himself a loner. Shane is different. He radiates positivity. If Roy didn’t want to lick him head to toe with every fiber of his being, he would probably hate him.

He’s unfamiliar with this kind of powerless misery. He has an uncomfortable awareness of being bigger than Shane. Having the ability to physically overpower him, which is not the case with most boys. It makes him feel ashamed, like he is guilty of taking him by force just by thinking about him in this way.

_Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key_

As Roy arrives on campus for his sophomore year of college, he gives a silent prayer of thanks to be living in an apartment instead of a dorm this year. Of course, the week before he arrived, he found out that his roommate has meningitis and he would be being assigned someone new. He hopes the new kid isn’t some random douchebag. The RA sent him a roommate questionnaire to fill out that asks about sleeping habits, what kind of music you listen to, all kinds of dumb fucking questions.

He arrives first and stakes out a bed. The two sides of the room are exactly identical, so he doesn’t think this will be a problem. He manages to get everything upstairs in 3 trips since he remembered to bring a dolly this year. He’s halfway through unpacking his clothes when the door swings open. He turns around and gapes at the blonde standing in the doorway. Shane. Motherfucking hell.

Shane’s mouth drops in surprise and then breaks out into a wide, delighted grin. He bounds over to Roy and throws his arms around him. “Roy!” he cries happily. “This is amazing! How are you?”

“Um, I’m fine,” Roy says, “Did you…you didn’t want to be in the freshman dorms?”

“Fuck no! Oh god, remember Will? He goes here and over Christmas last year he told us all HORROR stories about the freshman dorms. So I got on a waiting list for an apartment. But this is SO COOL that we ended up together!”

“Yeah…yeah, it’s cool.”

Shane smiles and drags a suitcase and 2 boxes in from the doorway. “Well, I better go grab more of my stuff. My dad is trying to find parking. It is CRAZY down there. See you in a few minutes!”

He grabs his keys and scampers out the door.

Roy flops down on his bare mattress, covering his eyes with a pillow. He is royally, stupidly FUCKED. It took him MONTHS after high school ended to stop dreaming about Shane every night, and even now, every time he hears an Australian accent or the Spice Girls, or sees the back of a blonde head, or tastes the dumb veggie burgers that he has to eat now…He groans loudly into the pillow.

_Open your heart to me, darlin’  
I’ll give you love if you, you turn the key_

The biggest picture Shane put on his desk was a collage of him and Artemis. There was them in  _Little Shop of Horrors_ , of course, and also them in a few other shows…one that looked like Shakespeare, dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus, them dressed as Zach and Kelly from Saved by the Bell, one where Shane was dressed in extremely preppy clothes and Artemis looked sort of punk rock. Roy can feel the simmering resentment he had against her in high school bubbling to the surface.

“So…what’s the story with you and Artemis? I assume you guys are still together?”

“No, but we’re still best friends. She’s at NYU this year. I sort of don’t know what I’m going to do without her.”

Roy didn’t really hear anything beyond “no.” So what does that mean? Is Shane still interested in girls? Why is he such a goddamn enigma?

_I think that you’re afraid to look in my eyes  
You look a little sad boy, I wonder why_

Roy takes Shane to the bookstore and to get his ID card. They have dinner in the cafeteria, Roy’s plans to go to the grocery store thwarted by his stronger desire to stay with Shane all day.  They attend a mixer in their building’s rec room, where they meet their RA and a bunch of others in the building. The other bedroom in their apartment is occupied by two engineering students who seemed extremely shy, but then burst out of their shells the second a drop of alcohol was involved. Roy makes a mental note to sleep with one eye open.

Shane’s body language is completely inscrutable. One minute he’ll take Roy’s arm or lean on him, causing Roy’s heart to leap out of his chest, and the next minute he’ll be draped over the sofa, talking to some pretty girl or another. Roy bounces between faint hope and anxiety the entire evening.

They head back up to their apartment around midnight. Shane’s registration is going to start at 6 am and Roy has already promised to help him get the classes he wants.

They brush their teeth and change for bed. Well, Roy changes, facing his closet. When he turns around to get into bed, Shane has stripped down to nothing but a skimpy pair of red briefs. Roy’s heart pounds and he thanks god for the layers of blankets that he quickly dives under.

Shane climbs into bed, switching off his lamp. “Goodnight, Roy. Thanks for helping me today.”

“Of course, feel free to ruin my plans any time.” Roy hopes that Shane can’t hear his heart beating. Shane laughs.

There are a few moments of silence, where Roy can almost make himself forget that the boy of his dreams is sleeping just a few feet away. And then it’s broken with a soft, “Hey, Roy?”

“Hmm?”

“Is college hard?”

Roy squeezes his eyes shut.  _My dick is fucking hard_ , he thinks shamefully. “No, it’s…you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

 _You are killing me_ , Roy thinks, as the throbbing in his pants gets painful. “Yeah, of course. I mean you’re cute and smart and fun. It’ll be great.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Roy wants to die. He wants to die right there. “Uh…shut up, you know you’re cute.” He tries to make his voice light and mocking.

“I know that I’m probably annoying you. I’m sorry. But I’m so glad that you’re my roommate.”

Roy is starting to feel dizzy. Shane murmuring in that soft voice, all the blood rushing to his hard, leaking dick. He presses a hand to the front of his pajamas and attempts to will his hard-on away. “Me…me too, Shane. To be honest, I’m a little surprised that you remembered me.”

Shane starts laughing again. “How could I not remember you? We had three classes together.”

“I just…I don’t know, you had your friends and it always seemed like you didn’t notice me.”

“I noticed you.”

Roy’s hands have a mind of their own. He now palms himself furiously. “Oh.”

“I mean I may have…avoided you. Sort of.”

“You avoided me? Why?”

“Well…you were this hot senior, and you totally confused me.”

“You thought I was hot?” Roy is practically dancing, wriggling around.  _Don’t dance, asshole_ , he says to himself.

“Shut up, you know you’re hot,” Shane teases, using Roy’s same mocking tone.

Except Roy has actually never thought of himself as “hot” in any way. He is unable to form a coherent sentence. “Uh…thanks.”  _Don’t reach into your pants, don’t reach into your pants_ …Roy seriously regrets not taking a shower before bed so that he could have jerked off without fear of being caught. He didn’t have this problem with his roommate last year, a clumsy and funny oversized football player from Alabama who was the first person under 50 he ever met with actual jowls. Actually, thinking about Brandon is seriously helping his erection, lessening the pulsing ache. He will have to remember this tactic.

“Goodnight, Roy.”

 _I follow you around but you can’t see_  
_You’re too wrapped up in yourself to notice_  
_So you choose to look the other way_

“Roy? I’m sorry, it’s almost time.”

Roy groans, hearing Shane’s voice and feeling his cool hands on his shoulder. He’s had this dream before, but even in his half-awake state, knows that it’s a terrible idea to have it while Shane is in the room. He burrows deeper under the covers, covering his face with his arm. “Go away, you’re not real,” he mumbles.

Shane laughs. “Maybe not, but that’s pretty existential for this early in the morning, Roy.”

Roy’s heart skips a beat. Dream Shane is never this sassy. He opens one eye to see his roommate standing with a hand on his hip, smirking. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“Sorry, I know it’s early. It’s still dark out. If you’re too tired to get up, that’s okay. I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Roy sits up, rubbing his eyes. “No, I can help. I’ll help.”

Shane hops up on his bed beside him. He’s put on a shirt, thankfully, but he still has on those damn red underpants. Motherfucker.

_Well, I’ve got something to say  
Don’t try to run I can keep up with you_

Later that morning, after two hours at the gym sweating out all of his restless, horny energy, a long steamy shower where he finally gives himself the release he’s been desperate for since yesterday, and a trip to the grocery store, Roy feels more like himself. He returns to their apartment to find Shane curled up on the couch with a fleecy blanket, watching TV. Roy starts to put the groceries away. Shane pauses whatever he’s watching and wanders into the kitchen. Praise be to Jesus Christ and the Virgin Mother, he’s wearing bottoms.

“Need any help?” Shane asks, leaning on the counter.

“Um…sure, you can put the cleaning stuff under the sink.”

Shane nods and kneels down on the floor by the sink. Shane’s mom had also bought some stuff for them. Shane slides Roy’s purchases in beside the all-natural products that she’d insisted on.

“So what were you watching?”

“ _Friends_. I have a couple of tapes that Artemis made. She even edited out the commercials, because she’s the fucking best.”

Roy hates Artemis.

“Wanna watch? I am about to start The One With All the Poker.”

“Sure, I’ll be right in.” He finishes putting the groceries away and brings the shampoo and shaving cream into the bathroom. When he returns to the living room, Shane is back under the blanket, sucking on a popsicle. The dichotomy is confusing and alluring at the same time.

Shane holds up the side of his blanket, “You cold? I can share.”

Roy is not the slightest bit cold. Outside, it’s humid and almost 100 degrees. His skin actually feels flushed and scorching hot. And yet…he nods and slides in beside Shane, knowing that this is a terrible idea, but unable to resist. Shane presses play and glances over at him.

“I love this episode. It’s so romantic.”

“I guess. I always thought these early ‘Ross and Rachel’ episodes were kind of frustrating.”

“You don’t think unrequited love is romantic?” Shane looks at him, eyes wide, a small smile on his lips.

Yeah, this was the worst idea ever. Roy can feel the warmth of his body heat under the blanket. He is getting dizzy. “It’s…I mostly just feel sad for Ross watching these episodes. And like, annoyed at him for being such a damn pussy. Why doesn’t he just make a fucking move?”

“Well, I think he’s sweet. But I guess that means you prefer Chandler and Monica, huh? Two friends who just like, one day, can’t resist each other…right out of the blue?” He is batting his pretty green eyes.

Roy starts to feel an ache in his groin. “I mean, yeah, that’s better. I just…maybe if you were gay, you’d get how lonely unrequited love can be.”

“Roy, I am gay. Or…well, maybe I’m bi? Not that I have even been with a guy yet, but…I’m definitely not straight.” He laughs nervously, pulling on his earlobe.

Roy’s heart stops. He has a million questions, but all he can manage to squeak out is, “What about Artemis?”

“She’s my best friend. To be quite honest, Artemis always seemed to suspect…something. Like in the beginning it was subtle, but quickly became…less. Ha. She’d point to cute boys and say things like ‘What do you think of him?’ And she always wanted to do things together like watch  _Will and Grace_  or choreograph numbers to Liza Minelli and Cher. And…and then when we broke up senior year, she would say things to me like ‘You know, you can tell me anything.’ And ‘I will always be your friend, no matter what.’ In  _Grease_ , because of the whole Australian accent thing, Mrs. Miller reversed all the genders of basically every character and set it in the present day, and Artemis lobbied for me to do ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ even though it’s not in the stage musical. And this summer, there was a talent show and I like, really, really wanted to do a Kylie Minogue song. So she helped me find an outfit and a wig and did my makeup for me. Anyway, the point is…she knew. So when I told her, all she did was kiss me and say she loved me and would always love me.”

Roy’s mind is reeling. This…this is a game changer. In a way it was easier to process when Shane was just the off-limits straight boy he happened to have a crush on. But now…the dizzying combination of possibility and Shane’s close proximity makes him terrified in a whole new way. What if he is misreading the signals? What if he makes a move and Shane is horrified and then the entire year is awkward and awful? What if Shane DOES like him but just wants him for casual sex, or a one-night stand, and then he has to sleep next to him all year living with the intimate knowledge of his body, as he lusts after other boys? What if his inexperience shows, and Shane gets bored with him? Roy’s thoughts race and anxiety builds up in his chest.

“Roy? Are you alright?”

Shane’s voice snaps Roy back to reality. “Yeah, I’m fine. Play the show.” He crosses his arms, looking straight at the screen, ignoring Shane’s eyes on him.

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you’ve got to  
Open your heart to me, baby_

Roy lies in bed that night, feeling as unsettled as he did earlier. His thoughts swirl around in a confusing jumble. Shane enters the room, and it’s so quiet that Roy can literally hear him strip down – the t-shirt coming over his head, the fly unzipping and shorts falling to the floor. His dick stiffens, thinking about Shane standing there in his underwear. He doesn’t dare look up or make a move. He can hear the soft padding of Shane’s footsteps as he walks to his bed…only they sound closer than that. He keeps his eyes shut, body tensed with fear.

“Roy?”

That soft, whispery voice again. It sends sparks down his spine, and straight to his cock. He knows that if he speaks, his voice will crack.

“Roy…are you awake?”

Roy pretends to stir, opening his eyes slowly. He clears his throat. “Now I am.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s up, Shane?”

“Um, I just…you didn’t really say much to me for a lot of the day today. Are you…are you mad at me?”

Roy stares at Shane incredulously. He stands there in his underwear, which is electric blue today, arms hugging himself, big green eyes glistening in the moonlight, brow furrowed with concern. Roy can’t decide whether to shake him or kiss him. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“I…I just thought…” Shane shifts from one foot to the other, “…you seemed a little…” He looks down.

Roy sighs. This is not going to work. He needs to ‘fess up. Once he does, maybe things can go back to normal. He sits up and clears his throat again. “I’m not mad at you. I’m…” Roy thinks carefully about his words. “I just…I’m a little overwhelmed by you, I guess.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Roy takes a deep breath. “No. I, uh, well…in high school, I had…I had a pretty big crush on you. And…and now you’re here…so…”

Shane breaks into a smile. “You did?!”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, I’m not gonna…like, do anything…or whatever…”

Shane tilts his head coquettishly. “Why not?”

Oh, dear god. Roy has to remind himself to breathe. “Y-you’re my roommate. It would be…”

Shane touches his arm. “I had a crush on you, too,” he admits.

Roy’s heart is pounding in his throat. He nods. “Oh.”

“So…maybe it would be okay…if you did something.” He gazes up at Roy with those big, soft eyes, and Roy can barely contain himself.

Roy picks up a pillow and hugs it to his lap. “The thing is…it’s not just like…a sex thing.” Roy lowers his eyes, that familiar burning creeping into his cheeks. “I actually…I really…I have feelings for you.”

Shane leans his elbow on the bed. “And you think I’m not capable of returning those feelings?”

Roy looks back up at him. He is so fucking perfect. Roy is afraid to shatter the illusion…for both of them. But there’s no rational way to explain that. “I think…it’s a lot of pressure. It’s not really fair to you.” Roy is dying to touch him, but manages to resist.

Shane fingers the corner of Roy’s blankets and gives him a small smile. “So…you like me…and I like you…but you just want us to both be miserable?”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Isn’t it?” In a bold move, Shane climbs up onto the bed and kneels in front of him.

Roy is sweating all over. His dick is hard as a rock. This is a moment he has fantasized about thousands of times, and now that it’s here, he is literally frozen.

Shane flutters his eyelashes. “Remember what you said about Ross?”

Roy nods.

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

Shane leans forward, eyelids heavy with lust. Roy’s heart is beating so fast he thinks it might burst out of his chest. He takes both hands and cradles Shane’s face, letting his thumbs finally stroke those perfect cheekbones. Shane’s eyes fall closed, and his lips part. Roy closes the distance between them, kissing him tenderly, keeping his eyes open to watch as Shane smiles against his mouth.

As their kiss deepens, Shane slides his arms around Roy’s waist, moving forward so that he’s straddling him. He pulls off Roy’s shirt and presses against him, brushing against Roy’s throbbing dick. Roy bucks into him, involuntarily, letting out a breathy moan.

Shane breaks away from the kiss to glance down. “Well, hey there.” He bites his lip and grins, grinding down against Roy’s lap.

Roy whimpers slightly, moving his hands up to Shane’s hair and kissing his jaw, sucking on the sensitive skin just below his ear.

Shane rubs against him, whispering, “I want you inside of me.”

Roy pulls back, his head so foggy with lust that he can barely see straight. “Shane…I can’t…I don’t…”

Shane whines and humps him furiously. “I need you, please,” he pants.

Roy shakes his head, unsure of how the hell he’s going to get through this night in one piece. Shane reaches into Roy’s bottoms and finds his dick, stroking him. He plunges his tongue into Roy’s mouth again, kissing him voraciously.

_Open your heart to me, darlin’  
I’ll give you love if you, you turn the key_

Roy feels dizzy and weak. He has to tell him. But what if once he does, Shane laughs at him? Or worse, pities him? “I don’t…I don’t know what to do,” he admits softly.

Shane lifts his head and looks at him, his downcast eyes avoiding those piercing green ones. Shane cups his chin. “Roy…are you a virgin?”

Roy still avoids his gaze, ashamed. “Yes,” he whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh god, don’t be sorry! Are you kidding? Roy…” Shane presses a kiss against his mouth, “god, you are so sexy. Please let me be your first. I can…I can help you.”

Roy chuckles. “You said you were a virgin too.”

“No,” Shane corrects him, giggling, “I said I’d never been with a guy before. But I’ve…just trust me, babe, I can guide you through it. If…if you want.”

“Oh god, I want it so badly,” Roy says, digging his fingers into Shane’s ass.

Shane grins at him. “It’s your lucky night, then.” He kisses him one more time and then crawls off the bed to dig through one of his drawers, pulling out lube and condoms. “So…what…have you done, exactly?” He hops back on Roy’s bed and sits facing him.

_Open your heart with the key  
One is such a lonely number_

Roy’s cheeks burn. “Um…not…not a lot. There was this one guy that I…but we never…I mean, I’ve…seen some porn.”

“Ever had your dick sucked?” Shane asks, pushing Roy down onto the bed and climbing on top, bearing down, grinding his ass against Roy’s crotch.

Roy shakes his head and slides his hands up and down Shane’s smooth, surprisingly muscular thighs, bucking up against him. Shane leans forward and sucks on his neck, bruising the skin, as his hands find Roy’s pants and push them down.

Shane moves lower, pulling down Roy’s pants and then when Roy lifts his hips slightly, his underwear too. He crawls back up to sit on Roy’s thighs, staring down at Roy’s hard, leaking dick. Roy looks at his face, trying to decipher his expression. “Everything okay?”

Shane looks up at him, a little embarrassed. “I’ve…never seen a real one up close before,” he admits. “I mean, besides my own.” He giggles.

Roy smirks at him, “If you’re such an amateur, how are you gonna teach me?”

Shane reaches out and runs two fingers from the base to the tip, watching Roy’s face carefully as he inhales sharply. “I am pretty confident that I can figure it out.”

Roy grips his thighs. “So…what do you want to do?” his voice is hoarse and just a little shaky.

“I want to make you come. Show me what you like…please.”

Roy takes a slow, deep breath, and turns Shane’s hands so that the palms face up. He squeezes some lube into them and rubs it around a little, then guides both of Shane’s hands back to his cock, wrapping them both around him. He holds Shane’s hands against him tightly and pumps into him. Shane starts moving his hands as well, imitating Roy’s rhythm, squeezing as well as stroking up and down. 

“Is that good?” he whispers.

Roy nods, fingers digging into his legs. “Use…use your thumb on the tip.” Shane rubs the tip in circles with his thumb. Sparks shoot through Roy’s body and he bucks higher than before.

Enthused by the response, Shane tries cradling and rubbing Roy’s balls, stopping between every few strokes to rub the tip. Roy moans. “I want to taste you,” Shane says. “Is that okay?”

Roy closes his eyes, trying to remember to breathe, as he nods. Shane bends down, his mouth finding Roy and licking the pre-cum off of his dick. One hand still wraps around the shaft as he teases the head with his tongue. Roy covers his face with a pillow to muffle his moans. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Shane’s hair, pushing his head down, thrusting into his mouth in a frenzy.

As Shane takes him deeper, his eyes start to water. He attempts to open his throat but still chokes. Roy opens his eyes, taking the pillow away. “Are you alright?” Roy asks him, breathing hard. He continues thrusting, but eases off on the pressure from his hand.

Shane nods, and starts alternating between sucking hard on the head and then using his tongue to gently lick it in circles. His hands begin to move again, one pumping Roy’s shaft and the other sliding around to squeeze his ass. Roy pants and moans, biting on his fist, eyes rolled back.

“Baby, I’m, I’m about to—“ he taps urgently on Shane’s head, trying to give him time to get up.

Shane smiles around his dick and says “Go ahead. Come for me.”

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

The vibrations send Roy clear over the edge and suddenly he’s coming into Shane’s mouth like a river, so much that some of it drips slowly down his chin.

Shane keeps pumping and sucks hard, wringing him dry. When he is finished, Shane trails his tongue up his torso, and lies down with his head on Roy’s heaving chest, wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist.

“Fuck…” Roy breathes.

“Did I do good?” Shane asks teasingly.

“Yes, that was…fuck…oh god…why do people leave the house?”

“Ummm, I think like, to make enough money to pay the rent…so they can have a place to have sex?”

Roy laughs and kisses the top of Shane’s head. “I can’t believe that was your first time doing it. I think you must be some kind of prodigy.”

Shane grins up at him. “Well…to be honest…if you can handle a vagina, which is complicated as fuck, then a dick is pretty easy.”

Roy wrinkles his nose.

“Don’t be sexist, you came out of a vagina.”

“Actually, I was a C-section,” Roy brags.

“Oh, so you’re like some kind of super-homo, huh?”

“Apparently!”

“Alright, super-homo, time to put your money where your mouth is…” Shane rolls over, stretching out on the bed. “Ravish me!”

_Open your heart, I’ll make you love me_

“That’s not very specific,” Roy says, sliding a hand down Shane’s chest to his flat stomach. “You were supposed to help me out.”

“You wanted SPECIFICS? Oh jeez,” Shane slaps his forehead.

Roy laughs and props himself up on an elbow, gazing down at Shane’s beautiful face. “I guess I should improvise a little then, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Roy bends down and kisses Shane just below his ear, then trails his lips all along his delicate jaw, one hand still stroking his smooth stomach, brushing it lightly against his dick. Shane winds a hand through his thick, dark hair, the other one clutching his bicep, squeezing it, arching into Roy’s hand.

“Roy…oh god…lick my nipples…” He whimpers as Roy’s tongue swirls around one nipple, and then the other, teasing them with his fingers. “Harder,” Shane whimpers as Roy sucks at him, pinching his tender pink nipples and letting his warm mouth continue to travel down Shane’s body. “Take off my—“ Shane lifts his hips high in the air as Roy whips off his underwear with one fluid motion. He opens his thighs.

Roy settles in between Shane’s legs. He runs his hands up from his ankles to his inner thighs, sucking on the tender flesh near his groin. Shane lets out a breathy moan.

“Oh, okay, so you’re ready to really go, are you?” He turns over, lying on his stomach, tilting his ass up. “Okay…so first…touch my ass.”

Roy cups the perfect round cheeks, squeezing them and massaging them in his hands. He presses his mouth against one of them, and then, unable to resist, sinks his teeth into the tender flesh. Shane yelps. “S-sorry,” Roy stammers.

“No, don’t be…it was…fuck, just keep going.” Shane hands him the bottle of lube over his shoulder, and he pours some out into his hands. “Just rub some around the outside. Use your fingertips…yeah, just like that…oh god.” Roy circles Shane’s asshole with the slick pad of his finger. Shane raises his hips and puts a pillow under them, breathing hard. “Slide…your middle finger…inside…”

Roy hesitates, then slowly pushes into him, carefully feeling him from the inside. Shane whimpers slightly and pushes up towards his hand. “Is this okay?”

_It’s not that hard, if you just turn the key_

“Yeah, it’s…okay, so this…this is my prostate…” Shane presses from the outside. “You’re…try to find that same spot from the inside…oh god…maybe try with two fingers now?” Roy withdraws and adds more lube to his fingers, then tries again. Shane humps the pillow, and pants, “Oh god, yes…now…Try to…spread them apart. Like…stretch…uh huh…yeah.” Shane pulls his knees forward to give himself more leverage. He turns back over, and looks at Roy’s face, lidded eyes. “More lube…three fingers,” he whispers.

When Roy tries to comply, he feels Shane’s muscles constrict. He kisses his belly and holds onto his hip, stroking him gently. God, Shane is so tight. How the fuck is he gonna get his dick in there? He bends down and takes the tip of Shane’s cock in his mouth.

Shane gasps, clutching the sheets, thrilled by this unexpected surprise. “Oh, jesus. Fuck, Roy,” he moans, as Roy’s mouth on his hard dick causes his body to open up more, accommodating his hand now. He glances down and sees that Roy is hard again. He lays back on the pillow, flinging his legs over Roy’s shoulders and allowing his fingers to go even deeper as his hot mouth continues to suck his cock.

“God, you taste so good,” Roy says against him, and Shane arches up.

Suddenly he feels himself getting close and pulls frantically on Roy’s hair, wrenching him off, easing off of his fingers.

Roy looks up at him, “Did I…did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, I was about to…I mean, I’m ready.” Shane pulls Roy up against him, feeling that dick pressing into his bare thigh.

“Oh…okay. Me too, I think.” Roy looks down sheepishly.

“Lay down,” Shane instructs, and Roy follows his commands. Shane rips open a condom and unrolls it on Roy’s throbbing cock. He pours a generous amount of lube over him and works it around with his fingers. He swings a leg over and sits on him, running his hands over his smooth, tan skin, playing with the smattering of dark chest hair. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Shane asks. He bends down and kisses him.

Roy can only nod. Speech seems to elude him presently, with Shane’s thighs pressed against his sides, unspeakable bliss mere moments away.

Shane raises his hips and then lowers himself, inch by inch, onto Roy’s dick, holding it steady with one hand, the other leaning back, gripping Roy’s thigh.

Roy whimpers, unprepared for exactly how incredible this was going to feel, Shane tight around him, muscles twitching. Shane shifts slightly, adjusting to the fullness. He grips Roy’s shoulders. “Hold onto me.”

Roy lifts his hands to Shane’s slender hips.

“Okay,” Shane whispers, “here we go…”

_Don’t try to run I can keep up with you_

He begins to rock his hips against Roy’s, riding him slowly. Roy thrusts upwards once…twice…three times. “Am I…is this okay? Is…are you…oh fuck.” He wants Shane to feel good, wants this to be amazing for him as well, but his body seems to be out of control, now pumping rapidly. He grips Shane’s hips, holding him down, trying to get deeper.

Shane pants, failing to maintain control of the speed as Roy bounces him up and down. He leans forward, adjusting the angle until Roy is hitting his prostate, then moaning loudly.

Roy has a brief flash of worry, that the engineers next door will be able to hear them, but then decides that he doesn’t give a fuck and continues to buck upwards vigorously.

“God, Roy, you are so…oh fuck, yes, keep…” Shane pants, locking his ankles beneath Roy’s thighs to make it easier to hang on.

“Shane, baby, could we maybe…” Roy strains against him. “I just think gravity is working against us right now.”

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you’ve got to  
Open your heart to me, baby_

Shane gulps for air, nodding. He shifts over to allow Roy to roll on top of him. He wraps one leg around Roy’s waist and hooks the other over his shoulder. “Go to town, cowboy,” he grins.

Roy drives into him, deeper than before, deeper than Shane thought possible. Sweat drips down both of their bodies, pouring off Roy’s back, friction and heat overtaking them both. “I’m…oh god, baby, I’m close,” Roy says.

Shane finds his dick with his hand and pumps rapidly, nodding up at him. “Go…go ahead…”

Roy bears down, thrusting in and out at a breakneck pace, ploughing into him over and over, all illusions of concern for Shane forgotten as his body is overcome by pure lust. He starts to come, quaking against Shane’s lithe body, drunk with euphoria.

Shane grips his shoulder with one hand, the other working his own dick in a frenzy, coming all over Roy’s stomach, bucking upwards against him. As Roy rides out the last aftershocks, his bleary mind starts to clear and he kisses Shane deeply, shuddering against him and then collapsing, spent.

Roy rolls away and Shane pulls the condom off for him, tossing it into the trash can. He pulls Roy against him.

Roy strokes Shane’s hair and kisses the top of his head. For the first time since Shane walked through their bedroom door yesterday, he feels completely relaxed.

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

Shane’s fingers dance over Roy’s chest as Roy rubs his scalp in circles with the pads of his fingers. Shane is practically purring, and ventures, “Do you remember that time you had to take my measurements?”

 _Vividly._  “Uh…yeah.”

“I was so turned on, and scared I would get hard. I remember rambling incoherently about nonsense, and telling stupid jokes. But mostly I was standing there thinking about the least sexy shit I could imagine, like open wounds and car accidents and childhood hunger.”

“Childhood hunger?”

“Yeah, like those kids in Africa who are literally starving to death.”

“Wow, not only is that not sexy, but it’s really fucking depressing.”

“Well, I was TRYING to think about that, but instead I kept thinking about what it would feel like if you threw me down on the makeup counter and ripped off my underwear. Those poor kids.”

Roy cracked up. The way Shane describes it, his thoughts drifting away from the starving children actually hurt them.

“And then of course Artemis came in and started rubbing all over me and I couldn’t contain anything anymore. But I figured…you know, at least that was acceptable because she was my girlfriend.” Shane lifts his head and smiles guiltily up at Roy. “Did you notice?”

Roy grins back at him. “Of course I fucking noticed.”

Shane hides his face in his hands.

“God damn,” Roy breathes. “Do you know how hard it was to resist touching you?”

Roy can feel Shane’s dick growing again. He grins up at Roy, whispering, “Sorry…”

“Come here,” Roy says, pulling Shane’s face to his lips and wrapping one hand, still slippery with lube, around Shane’s cock. He strokes him, delving into his mouth with his tongue. He flips him back onto the bed and presses a thigh against him, stroking slowly and smoothly. Shane sucks on his bottom lip and begins to buck into his hands, moaning, rutting against his thigh.

“Oh god, Roy, keep going. Faster, please, please…”

Roy quickens his pace and Shane buries his face in his neck. His hands tighten around Roy’s waist and shoulders.

“Fuck, your hands are so big…oh god…” Shane whimpers, and bites down hard on Roy’s shoulder.

Roy’s hands are pumping vigorously now, passing over the tip with each stroke. He can feel Shane clenching. Shane grips his shoulders so tightly that his fingers bruise Roy’s flesh. He moans, exploding into Roy’s hand. Roy holds him tight and brings his hand up to lick his fingers.

 _Open your heart to me, darlin’_  
_I’ll give you love if you, you turn the key_  
_Open your heart with the key_

Within less than a minute, Shane is fast asleep, cuddled against Roy. Sweaty and overheated now, Roy throws the blankets off of them and wraps Shane into his arms, a sheet the only covers he can stand.

In the morning, Roy awakens to find Shane hovering over him on all fours. “Good morning,” Shane smiles, “So are you gonna fuck me again today?”

Roy laughs. “Man, you are really hard up, aren’t you?”

Shane nods, pouting.

“So I guess that means I sort of…didn’t fuck up too badly?”

Shane leans down and presses his lips to Roy’s ear. “You are so fucking good. I’m addicted to your cock.” Shane bites his lip, sitting back and bearing down on the cock in question.

Roy slides his hands around Shane’s perfect round bottom. “I’m addicted to all of you,” he admits.

“You’re so sweet,” Shane bounces a little. “Come on, fuck me again.”

“I just…listen, I want this as much as you do. Probably more, to be honest—“

“Good!” Shane grinds down against him, turning his thoughts to mush.

“But don’t you think we should wait…a little bit, before we try again? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, okay. You’re worried too much of your huge dick will tear me up and split me in half?” Shane smirks impishly.

Roy crosses his eyes at him. “It’s not a SIZE thing. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Because if last night was any indication, I sort of…lose control once I’m inside you. We don’t have to wait too long. I promise.” Roy kisses him softly.

“Like…until tonight?”

“Okay.”

“Really?!”

“I told you it wouldn’t be that long. You’re horny and sexy as hell, which is a very deadly combination.”

_Open your heart, I’ll make you love me  
It’s not that hard, if you just turn the key_

They shower together, giggling when one of the engineers ogles them coming out of the bathroom.

“We’re trying to save water. There’s a drought in California,” Shane says, with a sassy wink.

Roy laughs, holding Shane’s hand tighter. He feels light as a feather. Back in their room, he presses Shane against his dresser, saying, “I’ve literally never been this happy in my life. It’s like, almost impossible to believe that this is really happening.”

Shane winds his arms around Roy’s neck and shoulders, gazing up at him lovingly. “I’m really trying to resist singing show tunes in your face right now.”

Roy grins. “You are so fucking cute, I can barely stand it.”

He leans forward and captures Shane’s lips in a kiss, tender and firm and deep, getting more and more heated until they are both breathless. Shane rests his head on Roy’s shoulder, sighing blissfully.

_Open your heart, I’ll make you love me  
It’s not that hard, if you just turn the key_

 

[LINK TO OPEN YOUR HEART, FROM THE ALBUM "TRUE BLUE"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snsTmi9N9Gs)

 


End file.
